Bashin Episode 11
The eleventh episode of the anime series Battle Spirits Shounen Toppa Bashin My Sunshine announces on Battle Spirits TV that she doesn't like Battle Spirits. Summary Bashin's mother leaves him behind vegetable juice to drink, and he thinks about dumping it. He's distracted from this after learning that My Sunshine is on Battle Spirits TV. There, it's announced that her new single will debut at the Battle Spirits tournament as its theme song. My Sunshine is questioned about Battle Spirits, and says that she isn't interested in the game, because the cards aren't cute. Bashin freaks out, remembering that Suiren told him that My Sunshine was a Battle Spirits fan. Bashin goes to the Battle Spirits center to discuss the news with Striker. Striker thinks that liking Battle Spirits wouldn't fit My Sunshine's profile. He's more focused on Suiren, however, whom he wants revenge on for beating him in J's gallery tournament. After the filming, My Sunshine argues with her manager, who made her lie about liking Battle Spirits. She goes home in a taxi, leaving him outside. The taxi driver, of course, turns out to be Bashin's mother, who invites My Sunshine to talk with her. My Sunshine explains that she enjoys her job, but she doesn't like having to lie. Bashin's mother replies that she also told a lie, making her son take a vegetable drink when she wouldn't want one herself. Back at the Battle Spirits center, Bashin and Striker have a match. Bashin wins. He plans to go and find My Sunshine, to teach her the appeal of Battle Spirits. Meganeko comes in, telling Bashin that she saw My Sunshine in the Speed Star. After Aibou and Cap locate it, Bashin and Striker try to catch up, but they're too late. In order to lure My Sunshine to the Battle Spirits center, they start turning around road signs to make detours. It's not My Sunshine who comes into the Battle Spirits center, but Suiren. Bashin wants to battle her, but Striker argues that Suiren is his opponent, and Bashin's is My Sunshine. Bashin asks Suiren if she was lying about My Sunshine liking Battle Spirits, who finally admits that it's the truth. Bashin decides to go out and find My Sunshine, to let her know that lying is wrong. Left behind, Striker and Suiren have the chance to battle. Suiren easily wins again. Bashin, obviously, is unable to find My Sunshine. He heads back to the center with Baito-kun, who is anxious to see Striker and Suiren battle. By the time they get back, it's over. Suiren tells Bashin that his straightforward feelings were able to reach My Sunshine. She reveals to Bashin and Striker that she already received a High Ranker Pass, and assures them that they'll get one too. Bashin, reminded that he forgot about his vegetable drink, returns home. He forces himself to down it, as lying is wrong, before going to watch My Sunshine on TV. Matches Bashin vs. Striker Turn 12 (Striker): -On Bashin's field is Eyeburn, Metalburn and Goradon. -Striker deploys The Fruit of Life at LV2. Turn 13 (Bashin): -Bashin summons Lizardman. -Bashin attacks with Eyeburn. Striker takes a life. 4 lives remain. With The Fruit of Life's effect, he gets a core and a card. -Bashin attacks with Metalburn. Striker takes a life. 3 lives remain. With The Fruit of Life's effect, he gets a core and a card. -Bashin attacks with Goradon. Striker takes a life. 2 lives remain. With The Fruit of Life's effect, he gets a core and a card. -Bashin attacks with Lizardman. Striker takes a life. 1 life remain. With The Fruit of Life's effect, he gets a core and a card. Turn 14 (Striker): -Striker summons 3 Beatbeetle, Flyingmirage and Shockeater. -Striker attacks with Beatbeetle. Bashin plays Flame Tempest. All spirits on the field besides Bashin's Lizardman are destroyed. Turn 15 (Bashin): -Bashin attacks with Lizardman. Striker takes his last life. Winner: Bashin Striker vs. Suiren Turn 19 (Suiren): -On Suiren's field is 2 Skulldevil and a Bone-Gladiator at LV2. On Striker's field is 2 Hercules-Geo, one at LV2, and The MeteoriteArmor Monoqueiroz at LV2. -Suiren deploys The Shackles of Doom. Spirits with only 1 core can't attack or block. She also summons another Skulldevil and Bone-Gladiator, both at LV2. Turn 20 (Striker): -Striker deploys The Hermit Wise Tree at LV2. On his end step, all his spirits are refreshed. -Striker attacks with all three of his spirits. Suiren takes a life for each. 1 life remains. Turn 21 (Suiren): -Suiren plays Deadly Balance. She destroys one of her Skulldevils, and Striker's Monoqueiroz. Next, she plays Poison Shoot, taking 1 core from a Hercules-Geo. It's bought down to LV1. Then, she summons The SevenShogun Desperado. When summoned, it removes 1 core for each spirit. One of Striker's Hercules-Geo is now only at 1 core, and thus, prevented from attacking or blocking. -Suiren adds core to all her spirits, so they're not affected by The Shackles of Doom. She attacks, and takes Striker's remaining lives. Winner: Suiren Battle Spirits Lecture Segment The featured card is The Shackles of Doom, which restricts spirits with only 1 core on them. It can be combined with cards like The SevenShogun Desperado or Poison Shoot to remove core. Cards Used Red BS01-001: Goradon BS01-005: Eyeburn BS01-008: Metalburn BS01-018: Lizardman BS01-122: Flame Tempest Purple BS01-028: Skulldevil BS01-035: Bone-Gladiator BS01-105: The Shackles of Doom BS01-129: Poison Shoot BS01-X02: The SevenShogun Desperado Green BS01-050: Beatbeetle BS01-051: Flyingmirage BS01-054: Shockeater BS01-058: Hercules-Geo BS01-070: The MeteoriteArmor Monoqueiroz BS01-106: The Hermit Wise Tree BS01-107: The Fruit of Life Episode Cast Toppa Bashin- Mutsumi Tamura Suiren- Ayahi Takagaki Striker- Ryosuke Sakamaki Meganeko- Akemi Kanda Aibou- Rie Nakagawa Cap- Takayuki Sasada Pink- Cho Nanarin- Misato Fukuen Mama- Tomoko Kawakami Female Announcer- Reiko Takagi Commentator-san- Cho Papa Navi- Tomoyuki Shimura Baito-kun- Anri Katsu Main Staff Script: Muga Takeda Storyboard: Yasuo Iwamoto Episode Director: Jun Takahashi Animation Director: Takeshi Oda Trivia *The ED theme is incoporated into the episode. Category:Episodes: Shounen Toppa Bashin